


SNOW WHITE QUEEN

by Kyukitsune



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gen, Snow White Queen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: Casey has tried to get over what has happen but can one let go of the darkness that resides with you and what about those that see to keep you for yourself.Evanescence's Snow White Queen





	SNOW WHITE QUEEN

Casey got to her apartment just around eleven and quickly turning the bolt in while seeing that everything was secured before walking through the dark hall and not turning the lights as she went to remove her clothes and get ready for bed.  She didn’t do this because she had issues with paying electricity, no lately she had been feeling as though someone had been watching her.  Something that made the hair on the back of her neck rise as she felt a familiar sense of fear that had come from almost exactly a year ago to this very day.

_Stop light, lock the door_  
_Don't look back_  
_Undress in the dark_  
_And hide from you, all of you_

Casey had tried to live a normal life, even after the kidnapping incident which seem to kept coming back every time she look back on it especially as she saw the exact day when it was and after she had been free.  The day when everything went to hell for her and two other girls but only she came out alive.  She admit that though one good thing came out of it, getting the courage to tell the police and having her uncle put into jail had been a positive but then things had been hard to move on especially when the news kept bringing up the Horde and the missing people that seem to disappear on a daily basis. 

People were afraid of letting kids out after dark, parents forbidding teens from staying out too late even though they believe themselves to be invincible and unlikely to be target by some madman even though it was more or less the case.  The police tried looking into it, before weeks turn to months and more bodies kept piling and having to pull the FBI into it and even they were scratching their heads on it as they tried to gain a lead on this perpetrator. 

But Casey felt that this was going to be a hopeless case since she felt that even by knowing Kevin's name and face, they, the Horde and the Beast knew how to cover his tracks and nothing they could do other than find the body and try to figure out who his next unfortunate would be when they disappear.

She sigh and went to the bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet to grab the meds her therapist prescribed only seeing she had very few left in the bottle.  She had been using more and more of them as the memories of that horrific incident kept coming back over the last few days and finding her sleep disturb by the images she saw playing over and over in her head like a broken record. 

The beast’s voice, that fierce and disturbing being that even though looks, talks and walk like a man but sure wasn't in any way one and hearing those words that seem to come in the deepest darkest corner of her mind, ' ** _We are glorious! We will no longer be afraid. Only through pain can you achieve your greatness!'_**

Pain yes, there had been pain, both mentally and physically given the circumstances.  She look down to her leg, seeing the large scar from where his teeth had broken the skin and tear into her.  The doctor had tried to stitch it but there was only so much that can be done to heal them.  Just like the rest that burden her, the ones that ironically saved her down there…

**_You are different from the rest. Your heart is pure! Rejoice! The broken are the more evolved. Rejoice….Rejoice…_ **

“Rejoice, how can I when you made it impossible to…” She pop two tabs and swallowing them dry before walking towards the bedroom to lie there and stare aimlessly at the ceiling.

_You'll never know_  
_The way your words have haunted me_  
_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_  
_You don't know me now or never…_

She was nowhere near being religious, her belief in a god that had left her when she wound up in the hands of a notorious abusive uncle, then to being kidnap by a disturbed man with DID and finding that by sheer dumb luck she manage to come out alive while the others didn’t.  Why, why let them suffer, Claire and Marcia never did anything to anyone and surely didn’t deserve to be killed.

**_But you’re the one who survive, you’re pure which is funny because of how tainted you are, your soul blacken by the cruel hand your uncle brought upon you._ **

_Oh great._ She hate when her conscious seem to remind her of that, and then swore how sometimes the voice take on the others, like Patricia’s, Dennis’s or Hedwig’s, mostly the former than the latter.  She never mention it to anyone, not the doctors, not the shrink she saw every Tuesday as the last thing she wanted was them to show pity or concern when she had enough to deal with on her plate. She had guess these were figments of her own mind that had these figures speaking in her head and imagining what they were to likely say if they were ever face to face.  Although she had a few choice things to say if she ever did see them again.

Patricia was the one who seem to take into saying these out while she tried to get some shut eye, **_‘You are like the character from that story, the girl with skin as white as virgin snow or bleached bones, pale as death itself with lips as red as blood, yes that is what you are, a dead thing inside but still pretending to be like everyone else even though you know it isn’t so…’_**

“No no no…” She grip her head and curling into a ball trying to ignore them, wondering why she was hearing this.  But Patricia refuse to be quiet as she continue speaking in that calm tone of herself, **_‘Oh but you are, that’s what the beast saw: you are like us, a unfortunate soul that god has forsaken because he chose to let it, you fallen from grace just as Lucifer had, his own son…’_**

“Shut up shut up!”  She wanted this to stop, she wish the meds would kick in so she could sleep without these endless thoughts wandering in her head right now.  But it seem that the night had just begun and was far from letting it stop.  "I'm nothing like you, I'm not like you..." She kept muttering this to herself before finally she felt her mind becoming groggily and let sleep take over for that moment.

_You belong to me_  
_My snow white queen_  
_There's nowhere to run_  
_So let's just get it over_

She was unaware that she was being watched from the adjacent building that was being look upon like a lonesome figure shroud by darkness, wearing nothing but black as he hid from sight and waiting until no one was around until he made his move.

 Those eyes that were cold as ice but were enough to peer inside the very soul, hers actual as he could see her internal struggle but knowing that he could never let her escape him.   He had let her go as he was still reeling in the sensation that there was an equal amongst them, it wasn't until he realize too late he let her slip away and having the police return to their lair and having to leave while going back to the train station to recuperate while the others tend to his mild injuries.  She was mention by the others, even those that had been rather reluctant to believe in his existence but her name was brought up a few times by those like Hedwig who missed her a great deal and while Dennis had tried not to let it show, he had shown keen interest in her which made the Beast both please and ticked at the same time as he was the one who had to have her even though he had to share this body with the others. 

It took a lot of time and effort to plan this and having very little patient but finally seeing the chance they had and going for it as one thing bear in mind while he made to take a running jump and crossing the leap between with barely feeling anything as he stuck to the walls and crawling towards her apartment area. 

She was their equal in every way and he had come for her at long last.

_Soon my love, you'll see_  
_You're just like me_  
_Don't scream anymore, my love_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

Casey had barely been asleep when she woke up screaming in fear, panting loudly as sweat cling to her skin with her shirt now tight against her, her heart hammering inside her chest. 

She tried to calm herself, taking deep breath as the doctor recommended when she was like this.  In, out, in out…one, two, one, two…

The dream was like that horrific moment down in the lower level maintenance area, being chased by the Beast but finding she hadn’t escape his clutches like last time.

Sometimes it was either the beast would then go to consume her like he did with the others while she laid there wide awake and feeling her intestines being torn or the one having Patricia and Dennis holding her arms down and letting the Beast take part in this sick frenzy and them smiling over her as she was eaten.  Sometimes those were the worst and most had her waking up in a cold sweat. 

Most nights she got off lucky if she didn’t dream at all but this one had been different: this one had her running through dark halls but finding that she was being dragged back into the shadows, her body frozen by fear as he came upon her, limbs tangled by unfamiliar hands, gnarled fingers ripping and tugging at her clothes until she found they were torn to ribbons.

**_“You are Pure, Rejoice, Rejoice for the Broken are more evolved.”_**   But then something in his eyes changed, something that made her insides twist as she seen that look before from her uncle and then Dennis. 

Lust, unadulterated lust.  She was frightened by this, finding she was struggling as he approach but the rope/cable whatever refuse to budge and all she could do was watch in growing horror as he came towards her, standing nose to nose and feeling the warmth of his breath on her skin. 

The smell of copper was strong and made her gag as she thought how he went and tore chucks out of Marcia and Claire with his bare teeth and swallowing it down like it was filet.  Now, now she was enduring a fate worse as the next thing she knew he was on top of her, his strength overcoming her as she laid under him and feeling him force himself onto her.

_Wake up in a dream_  
_Frozen fear_  
_All your hands on me_  
_I can't scream, I can't scream_

She had never had such a strong vivid nightmare like that, the way it felt so surreal with his body hovering, the smell of body sweat and blood while he moved inside her, tearing into her, pounding her body into submission and wishing it stop.  She had been helpless to do anything about it, all she could do was try to scream and finding her voice was gone as her vocal cords were unable to make a sound in that terrifying moment.  It was only until now that she saw that it was just a dream but still feeling on edge and couldn't stop the tremors she felt. 

“It’s all in your head Casey, it’s all in your head…”  But as she had closed her eyes and thought back to when she had been lying corner by the Beast, empty shotgun in hand and seeing his wild eyes and bloody grin in her mind. 

She was still lost in those dark thought but fail to hear the window in her living room sliding upward or the soft padding of someone moving about in her own home.

_I can't escape_  
_The twisted way you think of me_  
_I feel you in my dreams_  
_And I don't sleep, I don't sleep_

"What is it about me that makes me have these nightmares..." She asked herself and not expecting anyone to answer except yeah somehow she envision Patricia speaking, _“ **Oh come now**_ ** _, you shouldn't fret over such thing even though you know deep down why you were set free unlike those two tainted ones.  You are special, a rare find among the raging filth that continues to populate this world and makes it so unfit for those better fit to strive in.  Don’t deny it's true, why fight against your better nature.”_**

Great not this again, she heard that drivel said before and tried not to listen to her words but finding she wasn’t the only one to have something to say, **_‘You are like us, you were put through hell like us, you live to survive, you lived to hunt…’_** Dennis’s voice emerge and then change into a more lighter high pitch and hearing the cheeriness in it even though she didn’t see how anyone could stand to be so, **_‘Yeah Casey and everyone knows the Pure deserve more than anything, the Beast saw it too etcetcera…’_**

“SHUT UP, JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!”  Her head was throbbing and oh god she was going to be sick.  Casey couldn’t take it anymore, without turning on the lights she jump out of bed and rushing towards the small bathroom, her feet scrapping against the linoleum tile, her stomach hurting so bad and barely making it to the toilet before she began to retch. 

She emptied what barely little she ate since this afternoon and only until she was gagging and dry heaving with nothing left to spew did she stop.  But no matter how much she wanted to rid all the bile that seem to be trap inside, there was always some that remain and nothing she did could wash it all away.

**_Even if you could change things, you'll still be you even if the likely chances were you coming out unscatched or being another sacrifice to the Beast.  What matters is you survive because you wanted it.  You Casey toil through the very inferno where a being far more fearsome reside but can you withstand your own demons and live to tell the tale…_ **

“Yeah like I haven’t heard that before…” Her doctor had tried to convince her to start a new, she had, leaving school, moving to a new place with barely enough to get by, having a mediocre job that pays some of the bills.  But it still was hard to break from one's own fear to let it go and change.

She managed to get up on her feet and standing by the sink, cupping her hands to splash water on her face as well as washing the vile taste out of her mouth before finally turning her eyes towards her reflection.  She could see the lack of sleep having an affect on her, dark circles hanging heavily under her eyes, her skin being pale but seeing how she prefer not to go to a beach to sunbath. But now, she look like she could take part in a role with the Dracula brides with how ghostly white she was.  God she look fucked up.

“Why, what have I done to deserve this…” She wish that she knew the answer but was too afraid to know because she might not like it for the truth seem rather obvious. 

She was tainted, her soul full of that same bitter darkness like Kevin who was hurt by someone he should have trusted but finding that the person was as ugly and twisted and in turn left their mark on them.  Her uncle brought out the worst which the Beast saw as a mark of her ‘purity’.  The Beast that was now out there somewhere hunting and killing more innocent people every single day.

_See you belong to me_  
_My snow white queen_  
_There's nowhere to run_  
_So let's just get it over_

It was so unfair, so unfair with how her life turn out.  First having her mother dying, then her father then leaving her in the care of his SOB brother that made her life a living hell.  Sometimes she wish she pulled that trigger and damn the consequences.  If anything she would have done the world a fucking favor by removing one less asshole to deal with. 

She was feeling the inner turmoil as well as rage bubbling even as she had gone to grab the pills, half tempted to take more but then reconsider it. 

What’s the point, it’s a never-ending cycle that will never stop, the feeling will never go away, it will continue to grow and fester until the roots have overgrown and then left buried deep into the ground where one is trapped forever until they decide to put an end to it once and for all.

“FUCK!” She had let the bottle slip from her shaking grasp and the cap hadn’t been twisted close and watching all the white round pills going down the drain and seeing there was none left.

She was still looking down in its hole but fail to notice the shadow standing close by but her focus was on herself.  He had been careful not to be heard as he moved through the room, his feet barely making a sound on the carpet surface.  He had seen her rush towards the bathroom, hearing her vomit as he came in and watched her as she stood there looking just as he recall the last time.  Her form shivering within that small tank top, her shorts leaving her legs bare and witnessing the scars that stood out on her, the marks she was pure.  He note the bite he left on her leg, his mark on her for the world to see who she belong to.

He had waited for this moment for some time, having been focus on his own task of ridding the impure, the Hordes being most helpful finding those worthy to be sacrificed but then even after his thoughts had turn back to her.

_Soon my love, you'll see_  
_You're just like me_  
_Don't scream anymore, my love_  
_'Cause all I want is you_

Goddammit that was her last refill, this suck!  **_You don’t need them, they just keep you addle and make you empty-headed, pills like that only make you a mindless doll, it’s better you rid those things.  Trust us..._**

She tried to ignore Patricia/Dennis’s advice and wonder what to do now without her medication.  Guess it was counting sheep or something to help her sleep then.  She turn her head and her eyes widen and almost scream when she saw someone standing in the doorway.

It was **him** she could immediately tell even with him still looking exactly as she remember but sensing that it was the 24 th Persona, The beast itself.

Oh god how did he get in here, shit!  She was scared as she immediately found herself once again with this monster of a man.  The Behemoth that must’ve return to finish the job.

She had no weapons and likely wouldn't be able to hurt him if he was anything like Dennis but ten times stronger.  It was a flight or fight and she chose the former as she tried to make a run for it but finding him grabbing her arm in a vice grip and throwing her across the room, hitting the mirror hard enough to cause it to crack and a few shards falling into the sink.  She ignore the throbbing her head gave as she made to grab one and using it to defend herself.

She quickly grasp it and ignoring the pain that seep through but even as she whirl to use it against him, he was right there in front of her, staring down at her. 

“K-Kevin Wen—” But she wasn’t able to finish pronouncing his full name as she found his hand covering her mouth and was being held up against the wall, her body crying out in pure agony and feeling blood coming from her hand as well as the back of her head.

_Can't save your life_  
_Though nothing I bleed for_  
_Is more tormenting_

Oh god this was it.  She was trembling, scared beyond anything feeling like a deer caught by a lion only certain death waited for her as she saw the person who made her nightmares seem so real and now came to life at this time.  She was going to die here for sure.  She had been certain her life ended the day her father died, her childhood innocence with it and now was on the verge of being kill by him. 

Now she was looking into its eyes, waiting for the inedible moment when he would do it.  At least there will be some consolation for it as I will be with my parents then deal with this shitty life.

**_Now now really giving in so easily, we thought you were different than that._ **

_Shut up, I don’t care anymore, I fucking had it, why are you bothering me now!_   Great they were back again and even with her last moments she was going to be tortured by them.  Just terrified.

_Just leave me alone and let me die in peace, why must you bother me like this, you belong in Kevin’s body for crying out loud stop bugging me in mine!_

**_Oh and how can you be so certain, we may be a part of Kevin but as you were left by the Beast, he left his mark on you, making you in essence his._ **

_No that’s not true!  Shut up,_ she was having a hard time fighting between her captor and arguing with these voices that weren’t leaving her alone. 

Why can’t things go simpler instead of making it so fucking complex.  Maybe this was her going insane, maybe she finally lost it and now was just feeling the effect of it hitting her as her brain was starting to ache less and her vision losing its focus but could still see those blue orbs watching her even as everything seem to be fading out of color.  He was the only thing she could see that stood out above the rest, the creature that stood in the body of a mortal but wasn’t so as he said to her once upon a time.

_I'm losing my mind_  
_And you just stand there_  
_And stare as my world divides_

Casey had barely muster any strength left, her body too weak against him but then when his hand pull away, giving her a chance to exhale and then croaking out one word before finally losing the battle of will to stay conscious long enough to get a response as she ask, “Why…”

She watched and finding the Beast blink once before he moved, his mouth close to her ear, his breath hot against her flesh.  When he spoke she thought her heart stop but then before she could react she found herself falling, everything fading to black and she becoming weightless in his arms as he held her firmly and hearing the thumping of his heart before she gave in.

_You belong to me_  
_My snow white queen_  
_There's nowhere to run_  
_So let's just get it over_

The Beast saw Casey go still but seeing she was alive, just unconscious.  Her breathing was soft and seeing the rise and fall of her chest to show it was normal but the smell of blood on her was strong.  He could hear the others scolding him for being so rough on her, the little Runt Hedwig being the most vocal calling him a big meanie for pushing her too hard.  He ignore him, knowing he wasn’t going to bother as he went to lift Casey up on his shoulder and carry her out of the room.  She would need to be treated and Patricia did have the skills as she had practice to be a nurse though never got around to using it on other just on them. 

Their nest would have all the medical supplies they need, plenty of food and having a space just for her as he figure she would be better protected there where they could watch her and keep safe. 

The world was a cruel place, the impure still walked among them and his Casey while strong did not have the skills to prep against them even though he saw the scars that adorn her.  She needed a partner, he needed a mate, they were perfect for one another and when the time came they would bring a new generation of strong ones to strive and fight against all those that went against them. 

He held Casey as he made to crawl down, keeping to the shadows even with not a soul in sight but never too careful as police were still on edge with all his kidnappings.

Casey was a special case altogether and the reason he came for even as the likelihood the FBI would realize and find too late she was gone.  She was his and this time she wasn’t going to be let go ever again.

_Soon my love, you'll see_  
_You're just like me_  
_Don't scream anymore, my love_  
_'Cause all I want is you…_

**_All I want is you_ **  
**_All I want is you_**  
**_All I want is you_**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was not sure if I was ever going to make it as dark as I could but I think I did a pretty good damn job with this and hope you all feel the same thing and please leave a comment or so and maybe in the future I’ll do a sequel if any are interest.


End file.
